


Your Words Are Like Tatoos On My Skin

by Moonharvester_00



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol is a parent, Child! Baekhyun, Child! Sehun, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonharvester_00/pseuds/Moonharvester_00
Summary: 22 year old Park Chanyeol, was in a serious relationship until his two kids Sehun and Baekhyun were born. That day the man he loved disappeared leaving him in a broken home to raise two unrelentingly hyper chkids. Deciding to move on from his rather dark past and make a new future with his two children, Chanyeol moves his family to the big city of Seoul. In Seoul, Chanyeol, starts working as a pediatrician in a clinic not to far from the boys' daycare.Kris was a player up until his 21st birthday ever since then he has been a real romantic. Kris never thought the two new children in his family run daycare would lead him to a man that was worth giving everything for. When he started to clean up his life his parents went through some major sickness and died leaving him as the only caretaker to his younger brothers Yixing, Tao, and Jongin.Together the Park's and Wu's build a life together they become the ultimate family. Learning to love the others as they would themselves.





	1. Chapter 1! Of the Parks!

I had never once looked back at that place, I didn't regret the choice I made. It was the right thing to do to leave the countryside for a city life. It would be good for the boys and myself, but the nostalgia of even thinking back to the gorgeous outdoor home was captivating. I remember the rose feathers suspended in a golden flourish, with orange roses blooming in bushels as the endless sea of blue swirled together with the horizon all set onto an inky-black canvas. Breathtaking, it had always been a sight to see as the end of the day slowly faded into the begining of pale moonlight. I, right now, can't even see the barest of twinkles from the heavens at this point. All I could make out were highlighted outlines of a city that was a death trap. Smog built up in towers against a gray hazy sky. It seemed gloomy, and grave here, like the city lights promised jaded illusions to a marvelous gesture that was never complete and would collapse at any moment. My boys asleep on the floor covered in their blue and green striped blankets, "I hope they sleep well from now on."

Car horns blared from one end of the street to the next, the sounds of trains ripping down tracks like it was hanging in thin air, it was all ovewhelming. I stooped low and picked Sehun up off the floor and propped him in my left arm and a second time I bent over and this time Baekhyun snuggled into the crevice of my arm and shoulder as he dreamt on. I stared out of adoration and awe for my babies. Though they were hyper little boys during the day when they fell asleep was when true realization washed down over me like a huge wave of salt water stinging the recent cuts made in soft skin. 

Time marched on and by the time I myself had gotten reafy for bed it was well passed four in the morning. I lay down curling around Sehun and draping my lanky arm over the top of them. I listened to the two of them breathe deeply, calmly and omplety at peace with their surroundings. I smiled and closed my eyes and before I could recall a time when I had truly felt this calm I was asleep and the soynd of the city carried me all the way to dreamland. 

***  
I woke up to the soft whispers of one brother to the other, "Hyung, what'd you dweam about?" That was Sehun. 

"Me?" He questioned the younger. When Sehun nodded quickly Baekhyun stared at him, " I dreamt about you, and me, and Papa" 

"What was we doing, hyung?" 

"Having a picnic"

"Coow" 

Sehun leaned back into his spot and stayed quiet for another ten minutes before the conversation was started once more, "Can we wake Papa up 'm hungwy?" Baekhyun smiled and rolled onto his knees and crawled into my space. I closed my eyes tightly and pretended to be asleep for them. Baekhyun giggled and poked my cheek, I growled softly at him; and he ensued a fit of laughter. "Papa," he whispered, "Baekkie and Hunnie are hungry please."

I turned over on my back and waited for the next attack. "Papa~ hungwy" Sehun whined as he pulled on my sleeve. 

"Mmmm~ fine but only in trade of something" I grumbled out playfully. I waited for them to take the bait. "Okay"

"Morning kisses," I said. One moment my arms were empty the next two small bodie wiggled and squirmed on my chest. I leaned up and scooted back until my back hit the headboard and Hunnie and Baek sat in my lap. The boys leaned in at the same time and smooched me one on each cheek at the same time. They giggled, and rolled off of my lap onto the bed. I smiled and watched them play wrestle. I walked over and picked Baek up and put him on my left hip then picking Hunnie up and positioning him the same way on the opposite hip. They latched on still squabbling over who know's what across the stretch of my shoulders. I rolled my eyes, and kept walking through the house. Arriving at our destination the dining table I pulled out the highchiara fron the table and one at a time set them in them. I scooted the chairs back up to the table, "Whatcha wanna eat Hunnie, Baek?"

"Rice and vegetable rolls!"

I went through my refrigerator scavenging for the basic ingredients for the rice rolls. We, as a, family proceeded to make rice rolls for breakfast and eat them. 

"How about we go shopping today?" I asked.

"Yay, shopping!" The yelled in tandem. I smiled and shook my head. We finished eating and as I took the plates from them and cleaned up they went and washed their hands and faces. I watched as the waddled from the bathroom door to the bedroom, and when they energed they had matching clothes on. A baseball cap on with their initial, a blue t-shirt with pale yellow overalls and white tennis shoes on. I was dressed in a black t-shirt, with a pair or red skinny jeans, and a red and black checkered vans on. I grabbed a snapback and a jacket for myself. I grabbed Baek's and Hunnie's matching jackets and helped them secure them over ther limbs. 

I searched around for my keys and finally when they were produced from the couch did we leave. The fifteen minute walk down to the main road was intresting to say the least. Both boys pointjng at cars they had never seen before, or signs that talked about Epe, or Pororo. I grinned watching them, they were so adorable. We made it to the market, looking around for food items. Chips, cookies, ramen, candy, milk, soda, vegetables, fruits, even bottled water made it into their cart. The boys eyed everything in the basket as it was placed upon the conveyor belt to be payed for. 

We left for home, making it there they put away all the groceries and left once more for the clothes store. I bought them each four new outfits and moved onto my my size clothing picked out a few new shirts, we paid and moved onto to toys. At least five stuffies had been added to the boys' collection but as long as they were happy I was ok with it. Happily we made our way home for the second time that day, when we got there a letter and a asket of cookies had been left in front of our apartment door. 

"Hello neighbor" was written on the front of the letter. I looked up and searched around for anyone who might be watching to see if they got picked up but no one stood watching. I in turn picked the basket up and took it inside the house I stared at them for a moment, "Thank you" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2! Of the Wu's

They had died a "terminal illness" the doctor had said in an annoyingly placating way. "Your parents will be just fine darling I'll make sure it" A bunch of bullshit is what it was we had been that waiting room for months on end my seven and eight years old, coloring books and toy cars is what they should have been used to, but the three of us were used to the pristine white walls of our parents room; the supposed "calming tone of tan" in the waiting room. I hate hospitals and so do the boys. It took forever for me to understand that on my eighteenth birthday I would get the boys. Now the boys Yixing, Kai, and Tao are in high school the twins are freshmen and Yixing a sophomore. I run a daycare that I started with a good friend of mine, Junmyeon. _The Royal Pre-Kidz._

It was two weeks ago when I had stayed behind at the daycare that the rai started to pour down. Sheets of water transcending the understanding if most simple minds that this was an omen, that something was coming to either change the indvidual life or to change the world in general. It was days like these when you have new neighbors move in just across the hallway. The man seemed young he had two young boys with him. I hadn't caught the man's name or his children's name yet, but hopefully I won't have to wait long. Yixing walked in the door just as the new neighbors walked out. Two bright little boys one with dirty blonde hair and the other with dark brown. I was snapped out of my reverie when Yixing waved his hands in front of my face. "Gege," Uh-oh Xing only said that when he was annoyed, " Yes little brother?"

_"I said,_

are we going to make the neighbors an apartment warming gift?"

"Of course we are what kind of neighbors would we be if we didn't?"

Yixing rolled his eyes and shook his head as he toed off his shoes and set his bag on the rack. Yixing made his way to the kitchen and picked one of multiple aprins up and tied it around his waist. It had been decided before they would make different types of cookies and arrange them in a heart. They had already made six different kinds. Chocolate chip, Double Chocolate, Peanut Butter, Macadamia nut and White Chocolate, Strawberry Chocolate, and Sugar cookies. Tao, and Kai took that time to enter the kitchen ravaging the pantry for snacks. 

"Oooooooh hyungs, can we help," the twins squealed with excitement.

"Sometimes I swear instead of being sixteen you're six," Yixing sighed exasperatedly.

"So thats, a yes?"

"I suppose," Yixing exhaled heavily, " Grab an apron and come here."

Kai and Tao scrambled to do as Yixing asked, Kai donning a pale blue one with Kris' embroidered on the chest of it. Tao wearing a purple one with his twins name on it. They helped Yixing arrange the cookies into a masterpiece and then signing the card. Kris took the basket from them and opened the door and set it outsie of their neighbors door. The pale yellow card saying Hello Neighbor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol had gotten up that morning when the sound of rain began pelting the windows. He threw his blankets back on top of his babies and softly padded out of their shared room. Chanyeol looked into the living room, only to see their door was opened. Quickly he made it over to the door closed and locked it. Chanyeol turned around and headed back to his room. Slowly he closed the door to their room and locked it moments later. He heard another pair of feet, tapping throughout the living room to the door, the door opened, and clicks closed. 

Chanyeol freaked out a littlebit, he unlocked his bedroom door and tip-toed out into the livingroom. He ran over to the door and threw it open and ran across to the neighbors house. Chanyeol knocked a few times before a teen came and answered. 

"Hello, " the neighbor said, sleepily.

"Hello, my name is Chanyeol, Are you the eldest in the house?"

"No I have two older brothers would you like me to get them?"

"Yes, please," Chanyeol nodded. 

The younger left the door opened and motioned for him to enter. Chanyeol looked around quietly he noticed that it was relatively built the same. Suddenly three sets of footsteps came plopping unceremoniously down the hallway to the right. 

The men stared at Chanyeol as reintroduced himself and thwn began telling them what had happened. The middle one looked at him, "Would you feel safer to spend your night over here tonight?"

"Wouldn't I be imposing on you?"

"Not at all," he offered with a smile. 

"Thank you so much!"

Chanyeol left and returned to his children. It was time to get them up now time to get them ready for daycare and for him to go to work. 

This would be a long day for sure.


End file.
